


Come What May

by lostgirl966



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Villaneve, eve x villanelle, moulin rouge - Freeform, villanelle x eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A Villaneve Moulin Rouge AU





	1. Chapter 1

It was the summer of love and the heart of the bohemian revolution was thriving in the streets of Paris. And Eve Polastri was right in the thick of it all. She was living in the hustle and bustle of Paris, where the children of the revolution lived. These people believed in truth, freedom, beauty, and love. Eve believed in love above all things. This is whys he had moved to Paris in the hope of pursuing her writing. Maybe here where art, beauty, and love flourished she would be discovered.

Sadly, there was a bit of a setback. Due to a lack of experience along with being an Asian woman, no one truly took Eve seriously. So, all that Eve could afford for living space was a ratty apartment in a small and compact part of town. It was old, smelly and had creaky everything. But Eve was too busy writing to notice any of these things.

It was on one such day as Eve was busy at her typewriter that her life would change forever. A loud creak came from above and then a crash. Eve jumped in her chair that sat at her desk by the window. She blinked rapidly as she saw that a hole had appeared in her ceiling. That’s also when Eve realized that there was a man lying on the floor at the bottom of the hole.

“Oh hello,” Came a voice from the hole.

Eve looked up and saw a dark-skinned woman. She was smiling warmly down at Eve as if they were old friends. In fact, she seemed rather unperturbed by the fact that a man why laying on the floor unconscious.

“My name is Elena,” she explained cheerfully. “I’m terribly sorry about this. We were just rehearsing a bohemian play. And our friend Bill down there suffers from narcolepsy. Perfectly awake one minute and then fast asleep the next.”

“Oh god,” Eve replied still in shock. She walked to the man called Bill and removed some of the boards that had fallen on him. “Well from what I can see, he doesn’t seem to be harmed.”

“Oh, you’re American,” Elena said with excitement. “How delightful.”

“I’m Eve Polastri,” she said.

“Well Eve, I’ll come down and retrieve Bill then shall I.”

“Is he okay,” a voice called from behind Elena.

She turned over her shoulder to reply. “Yes, he’s alright! Let’s go down and get him!”

Elena disappeared and then Eve heard the loud sound of several pairs of footsteps coming closer. Then her door opened and in walked three people. Elena was at the front, then there as a man with curly hair, and a younger man that looked rather nervous.

“Sorry about the hole,” said the nervous-looking man.

“Oh, it’s alright,” replied Eve. “It gives the apartment character.”

“This is Kenny,” Elena said pointing to the man that had apologized. “And Hugo is the annoying one.”

“Hey,” the curly haired man said indignantly.

“Anyways,” Elena giggled. “Would you mind helping us get Bill back up to our place?”  
“Oh yeah, sure.”

They each grabbed a limb and as carefully as they could carried Bill up the stairs. Once inside the above apartment Eve saw that it was filled with costumes, sets pieces, and instruments. She was unsure how she had not heard them rehearsing before. They set Bill down on a mattress that rested on an iron bed frame.

“What are we going to do now?” Hugh asked looking around the room. “Bill is our writer. And he’ll be out for hours. We need to finish the script for tonight’s meeting!”

“What about Eve,” replied Elena gesturing towards her.

“Me?” Eve said feeling caught completely off guard and confused.

“Yes! I saw your apartment,” Elena continued. “You’ve got writings everywhere!”

“You any good?” Hugo inquired with narrowed eyes.

Eve had no idea what to say. “I-guess?”

“Good enough for me,” he replied happily.

“This is perfect we can finish the script for the play and then we can send Eve in to talk to Villanelle!” Elena was talking so fast Eve could hardly understand her.

“She is her type,” chimed in Kenny.

“Good point. But we need to all freshen up before going! So might as well break out the absinth,” Hugo added.

Eve felt her heart beginning to race as she began to realize that she was being roped into something which she had no idea what was. “Hold on a minute!” She practically shouted cutting of all of the conversations. “What are you all suggesting?”

Elena beamed at Eve. “I’m sorry I’ve gotten ahead of myself. Tonight, we have a meeting at the Moulin Rouge to meet with Villanelle, the main courtesan dancer there. Everyone calls her the sparkling diamond because she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. There’s a rumor that the Moulin rouge might start performing plays. Depending on if the investor likes the idea or not. So, if Villanelle likes it she’ll tell her boss Konstantin. And then if he likes it he might suggest it to the investor. Then they might let up perform on their stage.”

“So, what are you wanting from me?” Eve asked started to feel nauseous.

“We want you to talk to her for us,” Elena replied. “We need a child of the revolution to represent us.”

Eve back away slowly towards the door. “I-I can’t do that. Why would you want me?”

The three of the bohemians moved with her towards the door. Hugo was the first to continue explaining, “Cause you’re beautiful and you’d help us write the play! You’re just her type!” The three sets of eyes were wide with excitement.

Eve was truly beginning to panic now. Her? Maybe he wasn’t a true revolutionary and wasn’t able to help them write their play. This was an awful lot of pressure on someone they didn’t know very well. “But what – what if I’m not a true bohemian Revolutionary?” She tried to reach the door but Elena took hold of her arm and held her their starring at her pleadingly.

“Come on Eve,” She said. “Don’t you believe in truth?”

“Well, yes-.”

“Beauty and freedom?” Hugo asked.

“Yes.”

“What about love?” asked Kenny.

Eve’s heart jumped in her chest. “Above all things I believe in love,” she replied. Excitedly. “Love is like oxygen! It’s a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!”

“See,” said Elena practically jumping with joy. “You can’t fool us! You’re a child of the revolution! You’re a prime example of what a bohemian revolutionary should be!”

Hugo gave a fist bump to the air and a whoop of excitement.

Kenny was beaming at her making her feel confident. “You’ll be the perfect person to write the first truly bohemian play.”

And once Hugo broke out the absinth there would be no stopping any of them. They all laughed and joked as they got ready in the finest clothes they had. They were able to fit Eve to one of Elena’s dark blue dresses. They told her that she should act like a big-name writer. The pitch would sound better coming from a professional.

Eve stared at herself in the mirror. The dress was a little big because Elena was taller than Eve. But they did their best to pin it. Elena had pinned Eve’s hair up in an intricate bun. She had also placed a butterfly pin in her hair. Then once the character and the outfit were complete it was time to head to the Moulin Rouge.

“You look smashing,” Hugo said eyeing Eve.

She ignored him as Elena had earlier suggested she do.

Bill who had awoken also had dressed up in a suit and came between Eve and Hugo. He put a comforting arm around her and smiled. “You’re going to be wonderful tonight,” he assured her.

Then it was Elena’s turn to talk to Eve. “Now remember,” she said. “I’ve arranged for you to meet Villanelle tonight totally alone. You’ll have her full attention.”

Eve nodded nervously. This whole day had been a whirl of chaos. And now she was on her way to the Moulin Rouge. Eve, Elena, Bill, Hugo, and Kenny all took one last swig of absinth for luck and off into the night they went. Eve followed her fellow bohemian revolutionaries out the door and into the cool night air. They walked arm in arm towards the bright lights in the distance.

Soon, Eve could see it. It was a very tall building with a tower like structure attached to it with large bright red letters. Moulin Rouge. Eve felt a silly grin over take her face. That alcohol did wonder for her nerves. She was a child of the revolution. What did she have to worry about? As they drew closer Eve could hear loud music playing. _Moulin rouge here I come!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and friends have arrived at the Moulin Rouge. Eve will finally meet the Sparkling Diamond Villanelle

The Moulin Rouge was like nothing Eve had ever seen before. The moment she walked through the door her jaw dropped. The room was massive. There were tables everywhere filled with men in suits. There were a few women as well. The bright lights and loud music seemed to hypnotize her. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was something else. She moved almost in a trance behind her new friends as they walked to their table.  
  
On the large stage before her were girls in many different colored dresses. Each dancer was unique. All different body types and skin colors. But they were all beautiful. They twirled, leaped and kicked their legs high. To the side stood a man wearing an extremely large top hat and a bright red coat. He looked a bit like a circus ringleader. He was smiling wide as he pretended to conduct the music.  
  
Eve eventually tore her eyes away from the dancers and looked at Elena. “When will I meet Vi-Villanelle?”  
  
“After her performance.” Eve was sure Elena could see how nervous she was because she spoke again. “You’re going to do fantastic.”  
  
Bill rubbed Eve back kindly. “You really are going to be wonderful.”  
  
Eve nodded not really feeling confident at all. She needed more alcohol. Thankfully, a moment later, Hugo ordered them a round of drinks. Eve took the glass eagerly from the scantily clad waitress and took a large swig.  
  
It was then that a spotlight flew to the space over the stage as the other lights dimmed slightly. Every eye flew upwards as silver confetti began to rain down on all of the onlookers. There hanging from the ceiling on a trapeze was a girl. The most beautiful girl Eve had ever seen in her life.  
  
“It’s her,” said Kenny with a smile upward. “The sparkling diamond.”  
  
Eve’s brown eyes locked on her. A small top hat rested on her honey blonde hair. From far away Eve could tell that blonde hair was soft. Her pale skin seemed to almost reflect the light like a diamond would. Her silver costume shimmered as she looked around the room below her. Her crimson lips spread into a coy grin as she scanned the tables.  
  
Eve stared up desperately at her, hoping those eyes would land on her. She watched intently as she was lowered slowly to the stage. She seemed to have forgotten to breathe, and her heart had begun to race. That’s when the woman’s lips parted and a silky voice met her ears.  
  
“The French are glad to die for love,” she sang.  
  
A shiver ran down Eve’s spine.  
  
“They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive…” Jemma paused as her black heel touch down on the hard stage. She turned to the crowd and began slowly moving her black gloved hands up her legs, waist, and up into her hair. Then she let out a sultry whisper, “jewels.”  
  
The band roared back into life and Villanelle began to dance. She sang and twirled as she moved across the stage and into the crowd.  
  
Eve hardly paid attention to the words she sang. _Come over here. Please come over here. I want to see you up close. _She licked her lips, which had gone dry. He could tell the song was beginning to end, but Villanelle was still a few tables away.  
  
She took a few people from their tables and began to dance with them before sitting then back down in their seats. Her body glided over them as she sang her song. Slowly Villanelle was dancing her way to the. Back of the room. Towards Eve.  
  
Eve’s heart was beating so hard and fast she was sure it would soon burst from her chest. _Keep playing the music until she gets here, _she thought as she turned her body to face her as she drew nearer. Then to her great delight and horror, those stunning hazel eyes found her. They locked on her and she began to move towards her. She moved slowly, swaying her hips as she moved. Eve couldn’t seem to look away from those crimson lips. They were hypnotic as they moved along with the words she sang.  
  
Closer and closer she came, never taking her eyes away from Eve. She was moving right towards her.  
  
Eve felt her breath catch in her throat when he found that Villanelle was only yards away. The symbols were clashing Villanelle began to sing the last note of the song. And the next thing Eve knew, Villanelle was sitting in her lap with her arms around her neck.  
  
Eve was absolutely paralyzed. She didn’t dare put her hand or arms around her. What if she didn’t want her to? “Hi,” she choked out in a faint whisper.  
  
“Hello. I heard you were expecting me,” She said in a beautiful Russian accent. “Care to dance? The next song is lady’s choice.”  
  
Those red lips and sensational eyes were so close to Eve’s face. She seemed to move closer as she spoke, which made Eve shudder once more. Eve nodded slowly unable to speak. _How can this woman be real? Why can’t I speak anymore?_  
  
“Wonderful,” Villanelle replied. “Then afterward we can have our… meeting,” she winked.  
  
She then took Eve’s hand in her gloved one and began to pull her from her small chair. Behind her, Eve could heard her new friend cheering and whistling.  
  
But Eve was far too busy staring at Villanelle to really take in what they were saying. And too busy to see the dancers moving the other chairs and tables out of the way to create an open dance floor. The other woman were picking out men and woman from the crowd to dance with to a very fast paced song.  
  
“I-I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing when it comes to dancing.”  
  
“Don’t’ worry,” Villanelle giggled. “Just follow my lead.”  
  
Eve began to slowly move her hand to Villanelle’s waist. Villanelle laughed and grabbed her hand moving it to her hip. She then pressed herself up against Eve and flashed her a smirk when she saw Eve blushing.  
  
“I can’t wait for our meeting later. I’m eager to get to know you better,” she said in that frankly sexy Russian accent.  
  
“Oh um, yes!” Eve gulped. _Come on sound confident_. “I hope you’ll be interested in what I do. It’s a bit new- eh kinda modern I guess.”  
  
“Oh?” Villanelle asked batting her eyes lashes. There was that coy grin again. She leaned forward grazing her lips against Eve’s ear. “I’m sure I’ll love anything you do.”  
  
Eve couldn’t help but shiver slightly as she whispered in her ear. “I hope so. I won’t lie. I’m a bit nervous about it.” _Oh god, why did you say that? You’re supposed to be a professional Eve! _She was ruining everything. Eve had never had much experience with women and it was making her mind go fuzzy.  
  
“Oh, don’t be nervous,” Villanelle replied. “Why don’t we go ahead and find some privacy. Maybe then you’ll feel less nervous… I mean when it’s just you and I.” She ran her hands up into her hair and pressed her body into Eve. “With nothing between us.”  
  
“Uh yeah sure,” Eve squeaked out with a nod. What the hell was happening.  
  
Villanelle beamed and then pulled her towards a small door in the corner of the room which lead to a long flight of stairs. She scurried up the wooden steps giggling as they went. Soon Eve found herself in a room that smelled strongly of perfume. In this purpled walled room were two fluffy couches and a table that held glass bottles filled with wine.  
  
“Wait here,” Villanelle instructed give Eve a rather rough shove towards one of the couches. “I’m going to go freshen up and I’ll be right out.”

* * *

Villanelle rushed into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She had to change into her best dress if she was going to impress the investor. She saw another dancer named Nadia waiting for her by the makeup mirror.  
  
“Thank you so much for helping me get ready,” Villanelle said plopping down in from of the tall mirror. “I need all the help I can get if I’m going to convince the investor to out there to turn this place into a theatre.  
  
“I know,” Nadia said grinning as she began unpinning Villanelle’s long hair. “Once we get enough money, we can both get out of here. And being actresses is the best way to do it.”  
  
“It’ll be wonderful,” Villanelle said beginning to freshen up her makeup. “I just have to talk that woman into becoming an investor.”  
  
“Well no one has ever resisted your charms,” chuckled Nadia. “Besides I saw the way she was looking at you on the dance floor. In fact, she couldn’t stop looking at you.”  
  
“You know you’re actually really beautiful. I wasn’t expecting much the way Konstantin talked about her.” Villanelle thought about the woman she had danced with. There was something about her that really was amazing. Tonight might actually be fun. She actually looked forward to having sex with the woman waiting for her. Villanelle smiled her herself. That would be a change from her usual clientele.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wild as there is a case of mistaken identity.

Eve knew she had to stop playing with the ends of her dress or soon it would begin to fray. So, she stood to her feet and began to pace back and forth from one side of the room to the other. What was Villanelle doing in there? It felt as if she had been in that room for hours. Maybe she should go and knock on the door. 

But just then the door to the room opened and there stood Villanelle. “Come in,” she said in a sultry voice. She was in a bright red dress that showed off her figure well. It perfectly matched her lips which were slightly parted in a smile.

“Okay,” Eve said her voice giving out slightly. _Come on. Put one foot in front of the other. _As soon as she walked through the door Villanelle closed the door behind her.

“Sorry I took so long,” Villanelle said coming to stand in front of Eve.  
  
Eve gulped catching a glimpse of the large bed behind her. _No, none of that. You’re here to pitch the play and your work. _“Oh, don’t worry about it. You – ummm. You look-.” She choked on her words more and more as Villanelle drew closer. “You look beautiful.”

“Do you really think so?” Villanelle asked before biting her lower lip and giving a little giggle.

Villanelle was now close enough to touch. But Eve held herself back. She didn’t want to get distracted. “Yes, very beautiful,” said Eve. “Maybe we should get to it then.”

“Oh, I see. You wanna get right down to it.”

“Well yes,” Eve grinned weakly. “It’ll be very modern. A forbidden romance.”

“Ohhhh, role play. Yes, I think that’ll be fun,” Villanelle breathed in Eve’s ear.

God, Eve didn’t know how much of this she could take. She was trying to do as her new friends had asked. Yet Villanelle didn’t seem extremely interested in what she was saying. “If you’ll just give me a minute to uh… It sometimes takes a minute to collect my thoughts. I’ll do some poetry if that’s alright.”

Villanelle’s brows furrowed. “Oh,” she said looking confused. “Yes of course.”

“It’s just I- I want you to enjoy it.”

* * *

This statement shocked Villanelle. She wanted her to enjoy it? That was a first. Her heartbeat a bit faster. No one had ever really cared what her feelings were. And those that did just wanted to protect their egos. But somehow, this woman seemed genuine. “Alright then. Whatever helps you get where you need to.”

The woman began to pace back and forth in front of her. So, she sat down on the bed with her arms out behind her. Instinctively she pushed her chest out slightly. Maybe that would help her.

The Asian woman glanced in her direction, but then hastily looked away.

What was going on? The investor was acting so strange. None of the other people she had serviced had ever acted like this, and she had seen her fair share of people.

“My gift is my song. And this one’s for you.”

Villanelle’s heart beat faster when the woman looked up at her. Was this part of… Well, she really had no idea what this was part of. Wait. Hadn’t she mentioned something about a speech or poetry or something?

The woman before her continued. “You can tell everybody; this is your song. I hope you don’t mind; I hope you don’t mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you’re in the world.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrows. This was by far the strangest interaction she’d ever had with a client, and also her favorite. She grinned over at this fascinating woman and found herself enthralled by the words she spoke. The more and more word that poured from her mouth the more Villanelle became attracted to her.

When the investor was finally done, she seemed out of breath. She had a kind smile on her lips that made Villanelle smile as well.

“That was beautiful,” said the courtesan. She truly meant it. The poem that the investor had recited was practically enchanting.

“Really?” The woman asked looking positively delighted. “I think there could be something similar for the play.”

“The play? You mean a play here? At the Moulin Rouge?” Villanelle sat up straight now. Was she already agreeing to be an investor? That was easier to do than expected.

“Well yes,” the woman replied. “I’m very interested in the play! I hope you’ll like the idea.”  
  
“I alright love it,” Villanelle assured her. “I think it’s just the thing the Moulin Rouge needs!”

The woman absolutely beamed. “That’s great!”

“I can’t believe you want to be an investor! This is great news!” Villanelle licked her lips and gave a coy grin. “I can’t believe I’m so attracted to our investor.”

* * *

Eve’s smile fell from her lips. “Investor?”

Villanelle nodded vigorously with excitement. Then after a moment’s pause, her smile began to fade as well.

“But I-I’m not an investor… I’m a writer.”

Those hazel eyes grew as wide as her smile had been. “You’re what?”

Eve didn’t want to say it again now. Something was wrong. They had been having such a lovely moment. What had happened to that connect they had had. “A writer… I’m friends with Elena. She wanted me to um, pitch the idea of a bohemian play to you.”

Then a knocking sound came from the door. Another Russian accented voice then came through the door. “Villanelle? Are you ready for our friend to meet with you?”

“Shit,” Villanelle whispered. “You need to leave now.”

“What?” Eve asked feeling utterly confused as she watched the beautiful woman jump up from her spot on the bed. In fact, she almost fell over as she tripped on her dress, but Eve was there to catch her.

Villanelle quickly pushed herself away from Eve and rushed to the door then paused and turned back to her. She looked from Eve to the bed and bit her lower lip. “Just… Get under the bed.”

“I-What?”

“Do it! Get under the bed.”

But there wasn’t time. The door opened and in walked two men

* * *

Villanelle threw on a radiant smile as the door opened. There on the other side of the door was Konstantin and a short portly man that she assumed was the real investor.

Konstantin smiled at her and then gestured to the man beside him. “This is Duke Raymond.”

“Oh hello,” she said batting her eyelashes.

Both me looked confused as they looked at both Villanelle and the other woman. Konstantin spoke first. “What is going on?”

Villanelle felt her heart racing inside her chest. “Oh, we were just rehearsing the play!”

“Play?” Asked the duke.

“Yes! I’m so glad we’re all here,” Villanelle said hastily trying to recover from the confusion. “This way we can all talk about the play together.” She hoped desperately that Konstantin would play along with her game.

Thankfully he did. “OH yes! Duke, I hope you don’t mind. Villanelle is very excited about the play that we hope you’ll enjoy too. We’ve been looking for a sponsor as you know.”

Duke Raymond nodded hesitantly glaring at the writer who was wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open slightly. “Oh alright,” he sighed. “If you must tell me now. And who are you again?”

The writer stepped forward regaining her composure it seemed. “I’m Eve Polastri.”

_Eve Polastri, _Villanelle repeated in her mind. It was such a nice name. But there was no time to think about her. Villanelle’s attention needed to be on the Duke now.

Villanelle and Eve then spent the next half hour relaying the plot of the revolutionaries’ play. Thankfully, Eve was quick on her feet.

“And in the end, the Courtesan runs away with the penniless sitar player!” Eve said breathlessly with a wide smile.

Villanelle gave Eve a sideways glance. How could she have been so stupid? Of course, she wasn’t the investor. She was far too kind. Eve would have to leave tonight. She couldn’t distract her while she tried to keep the duke happy. That is if he agreed to sponsor the plan. If not, then they would have to come up with a new scheme.

“So, what do you think Duke?” Konstantin asked him. Villanelle could see beads of sweat that had broken out on Konstantin’s forehead. “Do you think you could be our

  
The duke simply starred at Villanelle for a moment. His eyes moved from her head down her body and then back up. Then a moment later his mouth parted in a smile. “Yes,” he said. “I think it’s a delightful idea. I will be your sponsor. But for now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to miss Villanelle alone.”

“Oh duke, now may not be the best time. Maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow?” Villanelle prayed that he wouldn’t want a session right now. She had had enough excitement for one night.

“Are you sure my dear?” Duke Raymond’s eyes were clearly undressing her. “I’d love to get to know you better.

“Yes,” I’m very tired and I’m sure tomorrow I could give you my full attention. Now I must retire.” She then hurried everyone from her room, and when the door finally closed her door she pressed her back to it as if trying to keep the world out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve returns to see Villanelle in the tower

Eve sat outside the Moulin Rouge for what felt like hours after being thrown out first by Villanelle and then by Konstantin. But she stayed there leaning against a lamppost because she just had to see Villanelle again. There was no denying their connection.

Elena, Hugo, Bill, and Kenny had waited for her return and were thrilled by the news of her victory. Her friend asked her if she wanted to go for a drink to celebrate. However, Eve had told them she wanted to stay. So, they left without her.

Eve couldn’t stand it any longer, she had to go to Villanelle. She turned to look up at the tower where she knew her bedroom was. Her heart lept. There she was standing by the window. Villanelle was still wearing her red gown. Eve could only describe what she was feeling as courage at that moment.

So, she rushed forward through the door of the moulin rouge. Eve slipped past everyone and made it to the stairs. She then proceeded to take them two at a time as she practically sprinted towards Villanelle.

Finally, she once again she found herself in the purple waiting room with its strong smell of perfume. She strode towards the door and lifted her hand to knock, but stopped when she heard Villanelle’s voice.

“You can do this,” she said. “Just put up with the duke for a while. You need the money. Then once you do you can fly away from here. Leave this place behind.”

Eve’s heart broke hearing the sadness ion her voice. Eve wanted to comfort her and hold her close. So, she mustered up the rest of the courage she possessed and gave the door a confident knock.

“Who is it?” Villanelle called in that silky voice.

“It’s Eve. Eve Polastri. May I please come in?”

Villanelle let out a loud sigh. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you again,” she confessed.

There was a long pause and then the door opened, and there she stood as radiant as a goddess. Villanelle had raised brows and a confused expression. “Well come in then…”

Eve hastily walked through the entrance. She went and stood in the middle of the room because she had no idea where else to stand. She turned and face Villanelle as she closed the door behind her.

“What do you want?” She asked folding her arms and sounding exasperated.

Eve cleared her throat and gulped. “Well, I was thinking. You said something earlier that caught my attention. You said you were so attracted to me… And I wanted to know- well - was it-?”

“An act?”

Eve nodded slowly almost afraid to know the answer.

“Of course,” Villanelle shrugged.

Eve’s heart sank. “But it felt… I felt something between us, and I think you felt it too Villanelle. I’m… Well, I’m falling for you.”

“Eve, I’m a courtesan. I can’t fall for anyone. I can never be in love.” She said this very matter of fact and shook her head.

“But a life without love? That-that’s terrible!”

Villanelle held up her hand and once again shook her head. “No, a life on the streets is terrible. Love is just a game, Eve. A gamer too dangerous to play.”

Eve felt her heart would burst. She wanted to show Villanelle how wonderful love could be. She had to know. She wanted to take the taller woman into her arms and hold her tightly. Then she realized something. This had to be destiny. She had always longed to be in love and here was the perfect woman to love. “I was made for loving you Villanelle.”

“Are you drunk?”

“What? No! Well maybe a little. But that’s not the point!”

“You crazy fool,” Villanelle chuckled.

But Eve felt charged up now. She was ready to prove that love was the most wonderful thing in the world. “Villanelle just give me one night to convince you. Please in the name of love, just on night.” She reached out and took her hand gently in her own. She pulled Villanelle closer and wondered then if her heart was beating as fast as hers was.

* * *

Villanelle’s heart pounded like a drum. “Eve, we can’t. It’s too dangerous. “Oh, how she wanted to kiss her. And Eve was making it very hard to deny her. Eve was so kind, romantic and intense. 

“Villanelle, we should be lovers, and that’s a fact.”

Those brown eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul. She tried to pull away from Eve, but she held her there. And the thing was, Villanelle wanted Eve to hold her so badly. She wanted to see what all the talk was about. But her head was going against her heart as it usually did. “We can’t. The duke-.”

“Please Villanelle. Just give me a chance.”

She could hear the desperation in her voice. Then against her better judgement she said, “Alright, one night.”

Villanelle then allowed herself to be pulled into Eve. Their lips met and almost immediately Eve’s tongue moved over Villanelle’s lips. She opened her mouth to let her in. Never had a kiss felt so wonderful. Eve was so gentle and yet strong. She couldn’t help but shudder as her hand moved across the exposed skin on her back.

Villanelle broke the miss to look down at Eve. She beamed down into those beautiful dark eyes and shook her head. “You’re going to be bad for business. I can tell.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve are falling for each other

Every night for a week the Duke would invite Villanelle to dinner and every night she could decline. She was always ready with an excuse. Things like a rehearsal or she wasn’t feeling well. Instead of giving him time to the Duke she would give it to Eve. Every night Villanelle would escape to Eve’s apartment and stay there till morning. 

The two would scurry around everywhere and make out at every opportunity behind locked doors. It was so much fun to be together. Villanelle felt intoxicated whenever they were together. Waking up to Eve every night was like something out of a storybook.

One morning, Villanelle’s hazel eyes fluttered open one morning and as she woke up, she realized there was a smile on her lips. Had she fallen asleep like that? The smile broadened as she remembered the events of last night. And what a glorious night it had been. Villanelle turned her head to see her partner in the night’s events lying under the covers beside her.

Eve Polastri was lying on her chest with her back exposed. She looked so cute with her face smushed up against the dark violet pillow.

Villanelle let out a giggle as she stared over at the amazing woman beside her. Almost out of curiosity she reached out and ran her fingers playfully across Eve’s smooth back. This was like nothing Villanelle had ever experienced before. It wasn’t just the sex, which was amazing, but this was more than that. This was special.

But then Eve began to shift Villanelle focused her attention on her face. She couldn’t wait to see those eyes again. Then she got a twinge deep in her stomach. What on earth was that, she wondered?

Eve’s dazzling brown eyes opened and found her starring at her. Her lips broke into a gleeful grin. “Good morning,” she whispered and leaned over to press her lips to Villanelle’s cold forehead.

“Morning,” Villanelle replied sitting up and looking out the window as the sun began shining through. Villanelle had a sinking feeling then and didn’t want to look at Eve anymore. She knew this would eventually have to end. And it would hurt Eve if she slept with the Duke. Eve was far too attached to her than she should be. But what choice was there?

“What’s wrong?” Asked Eve sitting up as well and running a hand through Villanelle’s long golden hair. Eve was so good at reading her. She seemed to understand her so easily.

Almost as if she could read her mind.

“Eve, we have to end this,” whispered Villanelle.

“Why?” Eve asked quietly. She didn’t seem shocked by the words Villanelle had spoken. Instead, she looked disappointed.

“I’m going to have to sleep with the Duke. And Eve I…” She trailed off unable to speak. The guilt she felt for drawing Eve it was eating away at her. “I just don’t’ want you to get hurt. The jealousy will drive you mad.” She slipped from the bed then and began to pull on a robe from the floor.

“I won’t get jealous.”

Villanelle heard Eve pulling on her own clothes. “Eve, please. Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

Just then a knock came from the door and Elena’s voice came from the other side. “Hey, I was wondering if you two could help me? I’m having trouble coming up with the lines between the two lovers. And there’s no one else around.”

* * *

“Yeah sure,” replied Eve finishing putting ion her clothes and rushing to the door. Her heart was racing. She knew what she had gotten into. She knew Villanelle was a courtesan. But she didn’t care. She needed her to know that.

“Hey,” Elena said with a smile as she entered Eve’s apartment holding a handful of papers. “Sorry to barge in. But I need to get these lines finished so Villanelle and Hugo can start rehearsing.” It had been decided that Eve would help with most of the writing with Elena. Hugo and Kenny would act and Bill would play the role of the truthful sitar. Hugo would be playing the penniless sitar player.

“Don’t worry about it,” Eve said clearing some space on her couch for Villanelle who had just entered the room.

“What scene are you working on?” Inquired Villanelle as she tied her hair up in a bun.

“It’s the one between the lovers at night. They’re basically pledging their love to one another. I want them to say things like ‘no matter what’, but I would it to be more than that.”

Eve let out a sigh and watched as Villanelle sat down on the couch beside Elena and taking the script from her. Eve nodded a little as she said, “Give me a second to think.” Shew plopped down on a chair across from the couch.

Eve found herself starring at Villanelle as she thought. She was so in love. She needed to know that. “How about, ‘come what may I will love you until my dying day?’”

“Oh, I love that,” said Elena as she began to scribble on the paper.

Eve caught Villanelle‘s eye as she began to speak again. “There’s no mountain too high, no river too wide. Just call out and I’ll be there by your side.” She could see it in those Hazel eyes that she knew she was talking to her.

Now it was Villanelle’s turn to speak. “Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide… But I love till the end of time.”

Elena was delighted. “I really love these guys! Thank you so much! If you’ve got anymore keep it coming.” She was writing everything down wildly. “Bill came up with a good line too. What about ‘the greatest thing you could ever learn is to love and be loved in return.’”

Eve watched Villanelle’s eyes rise to meet her own. Slowly she nodded, “I like that a lot.”

She beamed across the room at her. She knew these words were for her. Come what may, Eve would love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle must sleep with the Duke

More and more days passed and Villanelle did not sleep with Raymond. But soon he would foil her plans. He went to everyone and made sure they knew his plans with Villanelle for dinner. So when he cornered her in a hallway he told her that she would be meeting him that night. “I will have dinner prepared and brought to your room.”

Villanelle’s heart sank. “Why of course dear duke… I apologize for being so busy before, but tonight will be different. I will be perfect.”

Raymond clapped his hands together and grinned in delight. “Excellent! I looked forward to seeing you.” He then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Villanelle’s cheek.

She inwardly cringed as this happened. She held her ground as best she could. Thankfully, he smiled as he leaned back. He believed her lies.

Then he walked out of the corridor leaving Villanelle by herself. She then slumped against the wall and placed her hands on her hips. She huffed out a sigh and felt as if she would be sick. That’s when she saw her. Out of the corner of her eye Villanelle saw Eve standing at the end of the hallway. She turned and gave Eve a grin she didn’t feel.

Eve’s beautiful face was filled with pain. She walked to Villanelle not saying a word.

Once close enough Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve drawing her close. “You said you be okay,” she whispered in her ear. “You promised you wouldn’t be jealous.”

“I don’t want you to sleep with him,” Eve whispered against Villanelle’s hair.

Her hazel eyes began to fill with tears when Eve’s voice broke. “It’ll be alright. I promise. You know I love you… Come what may remember?”

She felt Eve nod her head against her shoulder. Villanelle ran her hands up into her bushy hair and leaned back to give her a gentle kiss.

Then after that Eve turned and left Villanelle there. She did her best to keep her head from bowing as tears threatened to come to her eyes. She couldn’t let anyone see her cry, least of all Eve.

* * *

Eve felt as if she was slowly dying as she walked beside Bill down the streets of Paris. There were a great many people about, talking and drinking. Bill knew where Villanelle was going tonight and had insisted Eve come out with him for a drink.

Neither talked as they walked towards an unknown bar. Eve was too distracted to talk anyway. Her mind was devoted to Villanelle at that moment. She looked around at the people they passed. They all looked so happy. They were enjoying the night while she was breaking apart piece by piece. Her chest was to tight she felt as if she could hardly breathe.

Eve’s head turned as she began to hear music from the corner of the block. Two men were singing and playing instruments. The song’s words were filled with such great sadness it could be heard even though it was in a different language. Eve didn’t know the language, but she was curious about the words.

“Do you know what they’re singing?” She inquired of Bill.

Bill listened for a moment before speaking. “Uhh, yes… It’s called El Tango De Roxanne.” Then he hesitated.

“Tell me,” Eve begged.

“They’re singing about how you should never fall in love with a prostitute.”

“Tell me the words.” Eve was unsure of what she wanted to know so badly.

Bill sighed as he looked at her, but began to translate. “First there is desire. Then passion. Then suspicion. Jealousy, anger, and betrayal. When love is for the highest bidder there is no trust. And without trust, there is no love. Jealousy will drive you mad.”

Mad… That’s how Eve felt. She was going mad. She couldn’t shake the images from her mind. The duke’s eyes scanning Villanelle up and down. His hands on her body, and his lips on her skin. It was more than Eve could stand. Then she broke into a run.

“What are you doing?” Bill shouted after her sounding panicked.

But Eve didn’t reply. Her feet just continued to beat against the cobble stone streets. Soon she saw the Moulin Rouge in the distance. She couldn’t fight this anymore. She had to go to her. Eve had to stop this from happening.

As she drew closer and looked up toward the window to Villanelle’s room. There she was. She was standing there, her face expressionless staring out into the street wearing a regal black dress. The Duke stood behind her running his lips over the back of her neck.

* * *

Villanelle, saw Eve running towards the Moulin Rouge, and her. But when they locked eye, Eve stopped. She could see her face turning white and almost see the heart in her chest breaking. She shook her head ever so slightly, as she ignored the duke running his hands over her. “Come what may, I will love you,” she mouthed hoping Eve could see her.

But Eve seemed to go limp for a moment as her head bowed low. Then she turned and began to walk away.

“No!” Villanelle didn’t mean to short the word but it came out anyway. She had to stop Eve. She had to know how much she loved her.

“No?” Whispered the duke angrily.

Villanelle turned to face him and pushed him away making as much distance between them as was possible. “I’m sorry,” she said shaking her head again. “I can’t do this.”

Those cruel eyes peered out the window behind her and he smirked. “Oh, I see,” he hissed coldly. “It all makes sense now. You want your penniless sitar player.” His voice shook with rage.

Before Villanelle knew what was happening the Duke had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground. “You made you believe you loved me,” the duke murmured staring down at her with a dark expression. His voice had become deeper and threatening.

“No,” Villanelle growled in reply. She stood to her feet almost daring the man to strike her.

“I’m going to take what’s mine!”

Villanelle backed up slightly grabbing for anything that she could use as a weapon. But as it would turn out there was no need for this. Because something behind the duke came flying through the air. Then the duke fell to the wooden floor. Villanelle looked up and saw Bill standing there.

He held out a hand to her. “Come on Villanelle. He’s only unconscious and will wake up soon.”

Villanelle took his hand. “How did you-?”

“Followed Eve. Knew what I had to do.”  
“I could have handled him myself,” Villanelle replied as she allowed herself to be led down the stairs and into the main lobby of the Moulin Rouge.

Bill chuckled and smiled at her. “I know no doubt of that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the pain

**E**ve stood next to the large window of her apartment. Why had she not gone up to Villanelle and stopped her? Her body shook from the sadness as she thought about what the woman she loved was doing right now.

The door crashed open, and Villanelle flew into the room. “I couldn’t do it,” she sobbed running towards Eve.

She opened her arms as Villanelle flung herself into them. “What happened? Eve looked at Villanelle as best she could as she snuggled into her chest. Her heart pounded as she realized part of the skirt was torn.

“I couldn’t go through with it,” Villanelle whispered holding onto Eve for dear life. “I saw you on the street and I-. Eve, I can’t pretend anymore.” She leaned back cupping Eve’s face in her hands.”But the Duke saw you. He knows about us, and he tried to attack me.”

“What?” Eve exclaimed.

“I came in just at the right time,” Bill said walking into the room. “I knew this was all wrong. So I went in to get her.”

“Thank you,” Villanelle said giving Bill a nod. She then turned back to Eve and pulled her close. Her lips trailed kisses along her jawline. “No more. I don’t want to lie. I love you so much Eve.”

Eve could have lept for joy at these words. She loved her. Oh, those beautiful words. Those sensational words. “Shhh,” Eve whispered in Villanelle’s ear as she began stroking her hair. “You won’t have to pretend anymore Villanelle… We’ll leave.”

Villanelle leaned back in surprise looking wide-eyed down at her. “What?”

“We’ll leave tonight. I don’t care about the damn show. Villanelle, we have each other and that’s all that matters.” Eve held her hands in her own shaking ones as she stared up into those beautiful hazel eyes.

Slowly Villanelle began to nod as her lips broke into a wide smile. “Yes… Yes, as long as we have each other.” Then she leaned down to capture Eve’s lips with hers.

Eve could almost hear her heart drumming against her chest. Her fingers moved into Villanelle’s hair as she deepened the kiss. But as soon as she pulled back, it occurred to her that Bill was still in the room. “Bill,” she said looking towards him. “Will you help Villanelle get her things together back at the Moulin Rouge. No one can see her.”

“Of course, I can,” Bill answered smiling.

Eve beamed turning back to Villanelle. “You go and get ready babe.” She gave Villanelle’s lips a quick peck. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

* * *

Villanelle couldn’t remember eve running so fast. Her happiness was making her feel as if she could fly. The duke was the farthest thing from her mind now. All she could think of was Eve. They were going to fly away from there. She and Eve would be together now.

But the moment Villanelle reached her room her heart sank. Konstantin was standing there in his usual red coat and black top hat, waiting for her.

“Villanelle, what are you doing?” He asked her with a somber expression.

“I’m getting out of here. I’m leaving the Moulin Rouge and I’m going to be with Eve. I love her and she loves me.” Villanelle walked past her boss and pulled a trunk from beneath her bed. Then she began haphazardly throwing clothes into it.

“I’m afraid you can’t.”

Villanelle spun around to face him. “And why the hell not?”

Konstantin gulped unable to hide the fear in his eyes. “The duke is threatening to kill Eve.”

Villanelle stood frozen for a moment. “I can protect her.”

Konstantin shook his head. “You know Raymond is too powerful… He says if you don’t sleep with him after the play tomorrow night that Eve won’t make it to see the sunrise.”

“We’ll run.”

Another shake of his head. “He has resources everywhere. He’ll find you.”

Villanelle felt her eyes beginning to water. “But Konstantin, I love her… And she loves me.” Her voice broke as she tried to fight the tears. Villanelle could do nothing but stand there. Her breath caught in her throat. Life had done from dangerous, to happy and now to hopeless in a matter of hours. She felt numb. “Oh god,” she gasped. “I can’t do this.

“You’ve got to go,” said Konstantin. “Or you know what’ll happen. Villanelle I’m so sorry, but you’ve got to send her away. Make her believe you don’t love her. That’s the only way to keep her safe.”

Villanelle ran her hand through her hair as she let the tears fall freely now. “I was such a fool to believe I could ever fall in love.

* * *

Villanelle walked like a zombie back towards Eve’s apartment. She had changed clothes and had used a thin veil to cover her face. Eve couldn’t see her face, or she would know she was lying. _I should have never fallen in love with her. Her heart is going to break and it’s going to be all my fault. _This all felt like a nightmare. But once she stood in front of Eve’s door, she knew what she was about to do was very real.

She drew in a deep shuttering breath and then tapped her knuckles on the door. “Eve, it’s me. Let me in.” Her body ached as she thought through what she was about to do.

The door opened to reveal Eve’s beautiful smiling face. But once she saw Villanelle’s which was covered by the veil the happy expression fell away. “What’d wrong? Come in and talk to me.”

“No,” Villanelle replied trying her best to sound cold. “I think it’s best if I stayed out here… Eve, I’m going to stay at the Moulin Rouge.

Eve gave a small and unsure laugh. But then her brow furrowed as she stared at her. “What?”

“When I went back to the Moulin Rouge the duke came to me. He offered me everything. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of. But there’s a catch.”_Oh god, help me. _“I can never see you again… I’m sorry.”

“Villanelle,” Eve shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“I wouldn’t expect-.”

“What about-?”

“-You to understand.”

“-What you said last night.”

“No Villanelle,” Eve shouted in desperation running her hand through her hair. “This can’t be real.”

Villanelle turned her back to Eve. She couldn’t stand to look at her any longer. She began to walk away then, but Eve captured her around the waist.

“Eve something the matter. Tell me what it is!” He held her even though she fought against her. “Tell me the truth.”

“Eve, the truth is, I never loved you.” Villanelle then felt her hands leave her as she stumbled slightly as she turned to look at her. She had to finish it. It was now or never. “There is no fairy tale ending Eve. I don’t choose the penniless sitar player. I choose Raymond.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Fitz said breathlessly.

“I was a good actress, wasn’t I?” Villanelle asked with a shrug. Then she turned so that eve couldn’t see the tear rolling down her cheek. Then she escaped down the stairs, as her eyes began to burn with tears. 

* * *

Eve had never felt pain like this. It was as if she had been shot in the chest over and over. She watched as Villanelle left. But she stood there motionless. “No, this isn’t right.” She shouted after her.

Then she chased after her, running out onto the street. Eve spun on the spot searching wildly for Villanelle. But she couldn’t see what she had gone. So she sprinted with every ounce of energy she had towards the Moulin Rouge.

As soon as the tower was in sight she began to scream. “VILLANELLE!” By that time rain had begun to fall. It came in big droplets pelting her head mercilessly. “VILLANELLE!” Surely, she had to hear her. This couldn’t be happening. She had to know she loved her. She just knew it.

Eve felt a hard blow against the back of his head and then everything around her turned to darkness.

When Eve awoke she found herself lying on her bed in wet clothes. She sat up slightly and saw, Elena, Bill, Kenny, and Hugo all sitting around her.

Elena was the first to see she was awake. “Hey Eve,” she said with a weak smile. “We found you unconscious on the street. I think one of Raymond’s men hit you.”

“Yeah, so we brought you back here,” added Hugo. “Most likely you’ll just have a big knot on your head.”

Eve couldn’t reply to her friends. Her mouth was so dry it tasted like sandpaper. What could he say even if he could speak? So she just sat there starring at her wet shoes.

The other set about getting her blanket, dry clothes and food. However, Eve ignored them. They talked to her, but she didn’t hear them. She wished they would leave.

Bill stopped by the edge of the bed. “Konstantin told us what happened. Told us that Villanelle broke things off.”

Eve was silent.

“You know, things may not what they seem.”

“No Bill,” Eve said trying to hide the pain. “Things are exactly as they seem.”

“Villanelle loves you, I know it,” Kenny muttered softly.

Eve eyed him for a moment, and then looked to the others. “Just leave me alone. JUST LEAVE!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve returns to the Moulin Rouge and to Villanelle

The hours passed and Eve did nothing but lay in bed in silence. Her friends would check on her from time to time, but she ignored them. Eve’s tearstained cheeks had grown pale. She lay there starring into blankly out the window wondering what Villanelle was doing.

Why had this happened? Why had Villanelle broken her heart? Eve was filled with questions that she could not answer. As the sunset, she began to realize something. It was time to return to the Moulin Rouge. “I have to know why,” she whispered to herself.

Eve then began to rise from her bed. Moving almost as if she was in physical pain she walked to the closet. From there she drew out the dress she had worn from the first time she had gone to the see Villanelle. She was going to look the part one last time.

* * *

Villanelle, starred out into the crowd speaking the lines as best she could. All the while her heart was screaming out in pain. She longed to see Eve somewhere among the people. Yet she also feared the thought of seeing her out there. Villanelle couldn’t bear the thought of Eve being killed because of love for her.

Then the thought of the Raymond came to mind. Her face grew hot with rage as she did so. No. There was no time to think about all of that now. She was in the middle of a performance. Villanelle drew in a low and slow breath trying to regain her composure.

* * *

Eve, knew the back passages to get into the building very well. She had often used them often when she would sneak away to see Villanelle. So, she knew just how to get into her dressing room. Eve also knew the exact time that she would be in there changing costumes. On the way, Eve pulled on a few extra pieces of clothing to make it look as if she was part of the cast. That way no questions would be asked.

Finally, Eve was face to face with the red door of the dressing room. She could hear that Russian accent on the other side and began to tremble. She gave a hard gulp and opened the door slowly. “Villanelle?”

The taller woman spun around in her set with a look of terror on her beautiful face. “W-what are you doing here? Get out!”

Eve's heart sank and she snapped. So, it was true. This was real. Villanelle really had never loved her. It had all been an act. “I’ve come to pay the bill,” she said bitterly blinded by her broken heart.

But Villanelle ignored this last statement and began to walk past. “You shouldn’t be here. You need to leave right now.”

* * *

No, no, no Villanelle thought rushing past Eve and out the door and into the hallway. She could hear the Asian woman’s hurried footsteps behind her. But she had to be on stage and Eve couldn’t follow her there. Maybe then she would leave.

The next moment Eve had grabbed hold of her arm roughly and pulled her back. “You made me believe you loved me,” Eve glared up at her. “Why shouldn’t I pay you?”

The bitterness in her voice made Villanelle shudder. She really had broken Eve’s heart. “Eve please” she begged using both hands to try and push her away. Soon she was able to break freak and make a run for the stage.

“Can’t I pay like everyone else?” Eve growled still in how pursuit.

As Villanelle came up behind the stage, she saw some of the Duke’s bodyguards. Oh Shit! She came to a halt and turned to face Eve. “Please just leave,” she begged. She just couldn’t let Eve be killed because of her.

“Here,” Eve chocked out her voice breaking. “I’ve got the money.” She reached into a handbag and began pulling paper money from it.

Villanelle began to back away slowly not realizing she was backing into the stage and taking Eve with her. Soon the crimson curtain lifted and Villanelle’s eyes grew wide in horror. Her hazel eyes flew to Konstantin, who was playing a role in the play as well, pleading with him for help.

Konstantin stepped forward looking frantic. “The sitar player! He’s wearing a disguise, but I know it to be him. He has been driven mad with jealousy!”

The audience gasped and applauded.

Villanelle then felt Eve grab hold of her once more. She pulled her roughly to center stage. Once there, she released her and stepped away putting a large amount of space between them. Then in one swift movement, the money was thrown to the ground at Villanelle’s feet.

“I’ve paid my debt,” Eve announced. “Now I owe you nothing and you are nothing to me.”

Villanelle looked down at the money and then up to Eve. She let a few tears begin to fall down her powdered cheeks. “Eve,” she whispered. She felt sick. The face of the woman she loved was filled with such great sorrow and it was all her fault.

“Thank you for curing me of my love for you,” whimpered Eve as she fought back tears of her own. Then without another word, she stepped down from the stage and began making her way down the aisle and towards the exit.

Konstantin ran towards Villanelle who just stood watching as Eve walked away. “The sitar player doesn’t love you!” He shouted loudly for the crowd. Then in a low voice, he whispered to her. “I’m sorry, but it’s for the best. The show must go on.”

Villanelle's head fell to his chest unable to hold back the pain. She shook her head. “I can’t do this.” As soon as she breathed these words a familiar voice rang out from backstage.

“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!” It had to be Kenny.

These words seemed to flip a switch deep inside Villanelle. This wasn’t right. _Come what may_… Jemma turned away from Konstantin and faced the audience. Eve had stopped in the middle of the aisle. Her heart lept. Kenny’s words had caused her to pause. Now was the time.

“I never knew-,” Villanelle swallowed. “I could feel like this.” These were the lines she was meant to say, but hopefully, Eve would know they were for her, and her alone. She drew in a shuddering breath and began again. “it’s like I’ve never seen the sky before. I want to vanish, inside your kiss. Every day I’m loving you, more and more. “Oh, how true it was. “Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing? Come back to me, and forgive everything.”

Eve slowly turned on the spot. Her brown eyes moved back to the stage and to Villanelle. Eve was hearing her. She knew the words were for her.

Villanelle beamed. “Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I’ll love you… Till the end of time.” She then stood, waiting with her mouth ajar and eyebrows raised. _Say something._

You could hear the loud creaking of chairs as the audience turned to look at Eve.

Eve’s trembling lips broke into a soft smile. “Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.”

Villanelle began to run and jumped down from the stage. She forgot the play, the duke, and the Moulin Rouge. The only thing that mattered was Eve.

* * *

Eve, opened her arms to Villanelle welcoming her back into her heart. She loved her. Eve had been such a fool and so cruel. Eve pulled her close cause Villanelle’s feet to leave the floor. She heard her giggle and couldn’t help but laugh herself.

The audience cheered and clapped as Eve set Villanelle back down. Eve then captured her lips in a kiss. How perfectly they fit together. Oh, how she had missed the feel of her. “I don’t care why you lied.” She whispered in her ear so only she could hear. Eve trailed kisses from her forehead to her cheek. “I love you Villanelle.”

“I love you, Eve.”

“Now we’ll be together.”

“No!” Duke Raymond stood from his seat in the crowd. He then began to run towards them. His fist drew back, ready to strike.

Eve pushed Villanelle aside. Eve got to the duke before he did. She smashed her hand into his jaw and sent him crashing to the ground.

Suddenly, Bill appeared and held a gun over the Duke’s head. He looked over at Eve and Villanelle. “I and the other will handle this dick swab. You two make a run for it! Get out of here.”

“Thank you,” Eve grinned. She then turned to Villanelle taking hold of her hand. “Well,” she said locking eyes with the woman she loved. “Onward we go.” Then together they sprinted out the door and into the cold night air of Paris. 


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Two hours later Eve and Villanelle sat huddled together in a train compartment. Their arms around each other. Neither the writer nor the actress planned on letting go anytime soon. Eve stared up at her and she looked back at her.

“Where should we go once, we reach London?” Eve asked Villanelle.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to go to Alaska.”

Eve raised her eyebrows a little. “Why is that?”

“I’ve always heard it’s beautiful and no one would bother us there.”

“Maybe one day we can,” Eve replied stroking her hair away from her eyes. Then she leaned up and kissed Villanelle’s soft cheek.

“But I’ll be happy anywhere, as long as you’re with me,” smiled Villanelle.

The two women then kissed long and passionately. They were lost in each other’s lips.

The never knew what happened to the duke. But Bill and Elena assured them he would never bother them again. They wrote to their friends often and invited them all to the wedding that happened several months later.

Eve began a career writing plays, while Villanelle pursued her dream of acting. Both became very successful. Then several years later they retired to Alaska where they grew old together.


End file.
